thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 259
Episode #259 is the first episode of the twenty-first season, and 254th episode overall, of the MentalCast. The episode was hosted by Michael Riley and featured regular cast members Alex Jowski and Chelsea Tarkington, as well as recurring cast members Bill Carter and Randolph Vance. The title card is a reference to the fact that this was an April Fools Day show, though one day late. Cast * Michael Riley ... in studio * Alex Jowski ... via Skype from Pueblo, CO * Chelsea Tarkington ... via Skype from Virginia Beach, VA * Bill Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH * Randolph Vance ... via Skype from Lexington, KY Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: For the second time, a Waynesville supermarket owner has been accused of spanking grown men. * #4: A Japanese man who allegedly tried to kill a woman he was stalking by putting poison in her shoes has been arrested police, reports say. * #3: A Vero Beach woman accused of throwing papayas at neighbors and of dropping her pants to expose "something that none of us wanted to see" was thrown in jail, according to a recently released arrest affidavit. * #2: The mother of a middle school student who was being suspended has been arrested after deputies say she walked into the school and slapped the wrong child. * #1: A 22-year-old Manhattan woman is suing her 73-year-old former boss who she claims sexually harassed her for five months while in his employment. Music * New music this week included releases from Alkaline Trio and New Kids on the Block. * 8-Ball: The Top 8 Foo Fighters Songs * Rolling Stone reports that the Foo Fighters will induct Rush into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame next month. * Sources report that Grammy Award-winning producer Phil Ramone has passed away at the age of 72. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week included Evil Dead, Jurassic Park 3D, Upstream Color and Trance. * TENDeep: Top 10 Horror Movie Survivors * 8-Ball:' The Top 8 Horror Remakes * Variety reports that Chevy Chase and Beverly D'Angelo are in talks to return as Clark and Ellen Grisworld in a sequel/reboot of the Vacation movie franchise. * The Hollywood Reporter says that FX is looking to launch a new channel, FXX in September. * IGN reports that Bruce Campbell, the star of the original Evil Dead trilogy, was at WonderCon today and he and Fede Alvarez, director of the new Evil Dead, talked about a crossover between the two films. * Zap2It reports that TBS has renewed Conan through November 2015. Video Games * New game releases this week included Cities in Motion (Win, Mac), Defiance (Win, PS3, X360), Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge (PS3, X360), BattleBlock Theater (XBLA), Toki Tori 2 (Wii U), Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons (XBLA) and Painkiller: Hell & Damnation (PS3, X360). * 8-Ball: Top 8 Video Game Deaths * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain has been announced at GDC. Trivia * As a belated April Fools Day joke, the entire show was performed backwards, starting with the end song, then video game news, video game new releases, film and television news, new theatrical releases, music news, new music releases, and (in reverse order) the top 5 Mental News Stories. The intro was even done in reverse order, with Mike saying "Good evening and welcome to the MentalCast" word-by-word backwards, and the theme song playing backwards. This show concept idea was first tried out (with mixed results) on episode #162. * As of this episode, Chelsea Tarkington has surpassed Brody Brennick and Duncan McFarlane in number of appearances with 10. * As of this episode, Randolph Vance has surpassed Josh Hadley and tied David Scheid in number of appearances with 18. * This episode has set the record for being the shortest show, in length, of the modern era, surpassing episode #191 (which lasted 55:18). Links * Episode page on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 21 Category:Special episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington Category:Episodes with Bill Carter Category:Episodes with Randolph Vance